Applicant is an existing Legal Services program operating a mental disability advocacy program under NIMH contract, and proposes to continue and expand work begun in the past year. Our specific aim is to ensure that the mentally disabled in Idaho, especially the low income and institutionalized, have access to the advocacy services of Idaho Legal Aid Services, Inc. This will include maintaining service work at institutions, continuing impact litigation on critical issues, solidifying positive relationships and good will among mental health agencies and professionals, expanding educational activities, and improving community outreach. Our methodology has been and will continue to be a multi-faceted use of litigation, court representation, administrative advocacy, legislative advocacy, and public education and training techniques. Work will be carried on principally by the full-time staff attorney, with supervision and assistance from the principal investigator, and collaboration from Legal Aid field attorneys. Objectives include implementing juveniles' treatment rights, implementing least restrictive treatments, correcting commitment statutes, changing shelter home abuses, improving guardianship practices and laws, implementing institutional rights, and becoming the state's designated mental health advocacy agency. We will continue to supply data and other information for the ongoing study of various mental disability advocacy models being undertaken by NIMH.